White Flower
by Promathia
Summary: Cloud knows what he feels for Aeris, but knows that some things will never be...


I wrote this in reflection of the events that occur at the end of Disc 1 in _Final Fantasy VII_. In case you didn't know, those events are quite tragic, and the whole thing is riddled with spoilers, so don't read this unless you've already finished Disc 1 or want one of the biggest plot twists of the game revealed to you. Really, I'd advise against reading this until you do finish Disc 1. So if you haven't, run along now and finish it. Anyways, again, I don't own _Final Fantasy VII_ or Square Enix.

* * *

In that instant, his blood went cold. In that instant, his mind went numb. In that instant, every feeling sapped away. In that instant, he felt nothing but emptiness. It was as if Sephiroth had driven his sword through his heart, and not... And not... He couldn't bear to say anything. She was gone, gone like a flower, the flower she was, to the wind...

Suddenly, as if his mind had once again started living, a symphony of dreams shattered into nothingness. Thoughts about living in a quiet cottage on the beach... Dreams about fondling her under the night sky... Inescapable feelings that had tugged at his heartstrings whenever she talked or moved... They all blew away, like cotton spores that just caught their lucky breeze.

Then it all came rushed back, this time no longer as dreams but waves of anguish and sorrow. He fell to his knees, numb with the cold. He could no longer feel anything. It was as if his heart had gone completely cold, and had stopped beating all together. He could remember her... He remembered her smile, like a beam of sunshine even in the darkest moments. He remembered her laughter, the gentle giggles that lifted a shroud of doubt and despair and replaced it with a veil of happiness. He remembered her eyes, like icy emeralds that were both solid yet liquid, gentle yet firm, strong yet understanding.

_Cloud..._

He looked up. He heard her voice, as soft as the morning breeze and as sweet as rushing spring water. His eyes turned to her lifeless form, the wound too deep... This wasn't happening. This was all wrong... This was some kind of dream. This wasn't happening. Aeris... Aeris, she wasn't... Aeris...

_Cloud..._

There it was. It was her voice again, calling out to him, like a beacon. He nearly got up, only to realize she was all ready in his arms, cradling her lifeless form. This could not be happening! He refused to believe...

_Cloud..._

Soft, glittering tears rolled down his cheeks, spilling from his eyes and falling onto her pink dress, absorbed by the soft fabric. Her eyes were closed, and blood no longer flowed from the deep wound in her body. Her hair was still in its tight braid, her arms were limp at her side, and her lips were drawn into a satisfied smile... But her ribbon...

It lay undone upon the ground, as horrifying as a stream of blood to Cloud. The glistening white Materia was no longer there on that ribbon. It was gone... It was gone... She was gone...

This couldn't be happening! But the truth was too evident for him. She was dead. Killed by Sephiroth, son of Jenova, and the only living Ancient. He had both the power and determination to destroy the Earth... He could all ready see him; his hallow eyes of glass gazing into not just his eyes but also his soul, sifting through his memories as if he were reading a book. He could see his silver hair rustling behind his dark form, he could see his arms outstretched, and he could see the bloodstained blade...

_Cloud..._

"Stop calling me," he whispered. "I... We... You..."

_Cloud..._

"STOP!" he shouted, tears flowing down his cheeks. "We can't... Aeris..."

_Cloud..._

"Aeris... I... I..." Cloud spoke. His lips trembled, and his hands were shaky under her limp form. "Aeris... I love you."

He half-expected to here Aeris's soft, airy voice in his mind again, calling out to him. But nothing sounded out in the deep realms of his mind, of which had been thrashed by the destruction of nearly a hundred dreams. Her voice no longer echoed in his mind.

_I won't forget,_ he said to her. _I won't forget you, Aeris. I love you._

_Cloud..._

That was all he heard before her voice slowly echoed and faded into nothingness. He clasped her limp, cold hand... Her skin was soft, but no longer warm. He held her hand to his cheek, and then gently lowered it.

Cloud suddenly realized something had been clutched in her hand. It was a soft, white flower, its petals soft and wet. It had fallen when he had lifted her hand up. How had he been so ignorant as to not notice it? Letting his tears cease to flow, he realized what he had to do. Holding the flower in one hand, he gently lifted Aeris, cradling her like a child.

_You haven't gone in vain, Aeris. Aeris, I love you._

* * *

He watched her slowly float down, her body descending into the glittering waters of the pond, her emerald eyes forever shut, her braid loose behind her back, her hands outstretched, and her pink lips drawn into that same satisfied smile. The water was cool around him. His eyes were set upon her as she her form evanesced into the shimmering abyss...

He dropped the flower above the spot where she descended, letting its petals dance around on the surface of the water before slowly drifting downwards. The air around him was warm and peaceful...

_Aeris, I love you._


End file.
